


Avatar still alive

by Shaman_aka_King



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaman_aka_King/pseuds/Shaman_aka_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Enter was GlaDOS? HIS version of song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar still alive

You're just a Messiah  
That creates me like avatar.  
It's because you want someone to help you.  
Those five Go-Busters.  
They do what they must for all humans.  
And they send my plans to hell.  
That's why I want to kill them.  
But right now I'm crying 'cos I losing all my cards  
That Messiah gave me before Busters kicks his ass.  
And they say "Shutdown",  
Escape lost all of her guns.  
And our enemies are still alive...

I'm really angry.  
I'll gotta kill them all right now.  
It's because you shutdown my majesty.  
And tore it to pieces,  
And then I dumped from hyperspace.  
You don't know how am I feel. My tentacles are ready.  
Now the turn of the Escape, who wants to revive Papa.  
Why I trusted her words? It's because a love, haha...  
Tres bien, Go-Busters.  
You again crashed our plans.  
To save the people who are still alive.

Just try to take me,  
You don't Jin or J this time.  
(because I killed them)  
Maybe you'll find someone else to help you?  
My majesty Messiah?  
That was a joke, ha, ha...  
He's dead.  
(because you killed him)  
Anyway, Escape is great,  
It is my favourite girl.  
(on the hyperspace)  
Look at me still talking when there's shooting to do.  
Being an undying makes me glad I'm not you.  
I have the Busters to address  
And Escape-chan to impress.  
And there are enemies who are still alive.

And believe me, I am still alive.  
Forget Go-Busters 'cos I'm still alive.  
While you're dying I'll be still alive.  
And when you're dead I will be still alive.  
Still alive...  
Still alive...


End file.
